Rain
by stolendreams
Summary: Jack gets very wet. JackIanto


Title: Rain  
Author: stolendreams  
Rating: T (for suggestion only)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers/Warnings: None  
Summary: Jack gets very wet  
AN: Written for Shaz. Inspired by all the rain and floods lately. 

* * *

The rain soaked him to the skin before he'd got more than ten paces from the SUV, but Jack knew he had no choice but to go on. The sheer amount of water had driven the Weevils from the sewers and above ground, mostly they'd found themselves dry places to shelter but a few were causing problems. He'd already hunted down two and now he needed to find a third.

It took half an hour of getting soaked, of cursing the Welsh weather, wading through puddles that came up to his ankles and declaring loudly that any sane Weevil would just give itself up so it could come back with him to a nice dry cell, before he finally tracked it down. Of course his promises of a dry cell weren't entirely true, most of the cells were dry, but the Hub was hardly a modern building and the roof did tend to leak at times, particularly around the cells.

Getting it into the back of the SUV was both helped and hindered by the rain. The torrential downpour had kept everyone off the streets, no one was venturing out unless there was no other alternative so there was no one to watch which made life considerably simpler, however it was hard enough keeping his balance in the water and with his sodden clothing weighing him down and the Weevil less than impressed by being dragged back through the slightly flooded streets, any benefits from the emptiness of the street were instantly cancelled out.

Jack had never been more grateful for the height of the SUV than on the drive back to the Hub. The roads were starting to disappear beneath the rapidly growing puddles. The last thing he needed was for the engine to cut out while he had a weevil in the back of the vehicle with him. The rain was falling so fast that the windscreen wipers were doing little to clear the screen and Jack found himself having to peer out and drive slowly to be sure of not hitting anything.

By the time he pulled into the underground garage at the Hub he was shivering violently from the cold, his clothes still sodden and clinging to him despite having had the heater on at full blast. Ianto stepped out to greet him, the Welshman took one look at Jack and immediately hurried to get the Weevil out of the SUV himself.

"You need to get changed, sir. You're going to catch pneumonia if you don't get warm."

He disappeared back out of the garage again, pushing the weevil before him, leaving Jack standing dripping on the concrete floor wondering how they ever survived before Ianto came along. The cold and the damp slowed him up, making his limbs feel heavy. He'd only made it as far as the main part of the Hub before Ianto reappears. The young man took one look at him and held out his hand, lacing his fingers through Jack's. The contact shocked Jack, the warmth of Ianto's hand demonstrating exactly how cold Jack had become.

"Come on," Ianto said calmly and tugged slightly, leading Jack down towards the showers.

Once there he calmly and silently helped Jack to undress, dumping the soaking clothing into a pile on the floor, Jack had a feeling that it wouldn't stay there long. He was sure Ianto would have it all hanging up to dry in no time at all. He should have made some attempt to flirt, or possibly tried to undress Ianto, but the shivering was so bad that it was all he could do to remain upright while Ianto pulled his clothes from him.

"Don't move," Ianto instructed sternly before leaving Jack alone.

The shower was perfect, so perfect that he lost track of time and was startled by Ianto's sudden reappearance. He half expected Ianto to drag him out of there, but instead the young man began to slowly strip off his own clothes. Ianto joined Jack in the shower, sliding his arm around Jack's waist and pressing himself against Jack's body.

"Warm enough yet?" he asked softly in Jack's ear.

Jack turned to press a kiss to Ianto's jaw, "Not yet," he grinned.


End file.
